How it came to be
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: There is something irresistable about Ben as Kevin soon discovers. One moment, three words and their lives changed. BEN X KEVIN! Some minor language. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: By law I cannot take credit for anything…it stinks having to say it, but if it keeps the lawyers away…

HOW IT CAME TO BE

Attacking alien stopped. Earth saved once again. Ben, Gwen and Kevin could breath easy for the moment.

Kevin was first through the front door to his place with Ben directly behind and Gwen bringing up the rear of the pack. All three are visibly battered and worn out from the hours of fighting and all three wanted to sit down even for just a few moments.

"Cushy…" Ben sighed flopping face first against the couch as Gwen opted for a separate chair, Kevin gave the cousins a quick glance while pointing down the hall.

"I'm getting a shower…" was all he muttered before making his departure to his room at the end of the hall.

Kevin - using his hands to prop himself up - leaned against the tile wall directly under the shower head; nearly boiling hot water splashed against his raven hair, down his face…neck and back, down past his knees and into the drain. Slowly he let a content groan of relief as the water seemed to wash all the troubles away. It was then that his mind awoke from the daze. His thoughts returned to earlier in the evening when he almost exposed something that would change their lives forever.

"_Luckily I caught myself before I did it…"_

The living room remained silent; still; even as Kevin entered with a fresh change of clothes nothing moved. Right away two things caught his attention, the first was Ben still laying on the couch; the other was a single note on the coffee table. Sorely, he reached down to pick up the slip of paper.

_Kev…had to head home, see you tomorrow. Gwen. __P.S. I guess Ben's staying the night. _

His eyes slowly shifted from the note to Ben with eyes closed and one hand drawn close to his face. Without seeing his reflection, Kevin knew his face turned pale realizing it was going to be not only a long but awkward night. Taking a few moments to study Ben breathing slow and deep, Kevin remained torn on what to do. Instinctively he cared not to have unwanted houseguests sleeping on his couch in his living room in his house which ultimately meant a certain literal kick out to the curb; yet another part grew curious about the situation of having _him_ in the same house.

"_He does look kind of cute…AGH! What am I saying! Him, cute? No, it can't be! That's it; I'm tired, that's why my mind's playing tricks on me, I'll wake up tomorrow and he'll be just normal looking Ben; with a normal face, a scraggly form of a body and toxic green eyes that I just can't get enough of…"_ He couldn't stop himself; without conscious thought of it, Kevin reached up and slapped himself hard enough for it to sting the thoughts away.

_X_

Kevin instantly bolted straight up in bed; it was an unusual moment as he heard a rustling in the kitchen and a faint aroma of cooked food lofted across his nostrils. As silently as possible, he slipped out of bed; out of his room; down the hall and into the living room.

Looking over to the couch, he found it empty with a light blue blanket folded neatly at the far end, he flinched remembering that he draped the blanket over Ben as he slept the previous evening.

"Morning sleepy head" Ben excitedly chirped poking his head around the corner from the kitchen "I hope you're hungry, there's bacon and some eggs, and a tall cold glass of juice"

"What are you doing?"

"I figured you were kind enough to let me crash here last night, so I'll return the favor by making breakfast and cleaning up a bit"

"Ben. I don't really…"

"No, I'm not going to hear any arguments, I'm doing this and you're not going to stop me" Ben protested holding his hands out in the 'halt' position. It was there; Kevin had to squint and look hard to focus in on it, but there was a sparkle in Ben's eyes as a forced smile crept across his face.

As the boys cleaned house Kevin's thoughts somehow managed to return to Ben. Maybe it was the way Ben looked; maybe it was how he acted. Deep down Kevin suspected there had to be some reason why the younger just wouldn't stay out of his thoughts. It was only after Ben got on his hands and knees to clean under the small table that Kevin realized just why he couldn't think of anything other than Ben. That moment he knew he wanted Ben…not only as a friend and a team-mate, but also as a companion - someone to share the same space with and spend the nights away staying up late and talking. Kevin wanted, no, needed Ben. Even as the absurd as the thought was, it made sense to him.

"Kevin…?" Ben barked, the commotion forcing Kevin out of his thoughts about the two of them. "It's about time, jeeze, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. If you're not too busy with standing around, get over here and help me move this thing"

After moving the table for Ben to clean under, Kevin's mind returned to the defined but soft curved lines that accentuated Ben's frame. Slowly Kevin licked his upper lip while staring blankly at the brunet. Only a few things remained as everything else faded away; Ben and his soft features with the vacuum hose in his hand, the way he moved, a growing experience in the front of the elders jeans and those intriguing toxic green eyes glowing back at him. Kevin's heart raced and pounded in his ears; a bead of sweat lined his brow; his knees started to feel unstable.

"I'm going to go tidy up in my room!" Kevin had to shout for the other to hear over the vacuum; with a slight nod from the younger, Kevin nearly ran down the hall before slamming the door to his room.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it…get a grip Levin! This is absurd! He's not even like that, and even if he were, he wouldn't want anything to do with you!_ His mind raced as fast as his heart beating, alone in the room with the door shut he sat on the bed. _That's it. I've got to tell him; he's got to know how I feel…somehow, someway, some day, I will tell him everything_.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Again with this... I do not own the characters or anything else *screams*

Several days have passed. Things have returned to a sense of normalcy…normal as far as being teenage hero alien stoppers was concerned. Yet, all that changed when Gwen opened her front door to find Kevin standing on the other side.

"Kevin? What brings you around?" she asked opening the door further while stepping back to allow him inside. Even sitting on the couch in the living room, he remained as silent as the moment she opened the door.

Methodically his glare shifted from the floor to her eyes. "If I ask you something, do you promise to keep it between us only?" he asked with a tone as flat as the table top; although she questioned his actions, she sensed there was something troubling him.

"Of course. You've got my word of secrecy. Now, what's on your mind?" she smiled as both leaned back on the couch. This was met with another wave of awkward silence, now she wondered if he should or even could talk about it.

"Your cousin Ben…" the raven haired teen started softly "…does he like me?"

"Kevin. Of course he likes you; we're all friends, we work as a fluidly smooth team…I think he trusts you as much as you trust him. So yes, he does like you. What makes you ask that?" hearing this, Kevin closed his eyes and sighed. "Kev…is there something I should know?"

"I…I think…I think I'm attracted to him" everything came to a complete standstill. Both wanting to say something but neither daring to. Gwen blinked rapidly.

"Did I just hear you say that you are attracted to him?" Another round of awkward silence. "Well, it's disgusting, but…"

"But?"

"…but in a way it makes sense. He's a very aesthetic person, and I know for a fact that there's chemistry between you two"

"I want to tell him everything, but I don't want to…Gwen, what do I do?"

_X_

Ben sat on the sill his open window staring up to stars dotting the night sky as though millions of tiny lights were strung up in a pitch black room. At almost a straight diagonal line a crescent moon seemed to hang lower than normal. In the background noise, an owl hooted before flying off. Looking down to a notebook in his lap and a pen in hand, Ben sighed wondering if he it were normal or if he was finally cracking from the pressures of life.

_What's not to like about him? He's tall, strong, a go get 'em kind of guy that's got my back when I need him_… his thoughts lurked in the darkest recesses of his mind …_and he'd kill me if he know what I thought about him…_

A subtle knock at the door. Looking over, he found Gwen walking into his space.

"Hey Ben" was all she muttered sitting on the corner of his bed. "So, um, yeah, what do you think about Kevin?" this was met with a very confused glare from her cousin closing the notebook.

"Well…sometimes he can be a real jackass, but other times, there's an innocent child-like quality about him. There are times when I just want to punch that smug look off his face, yet sometimes I just want to hug him for no apparent reason at all"

"Would you say that you're attracted to him?" hearing this, Ben slipped off the sill and landed square on his rear end with a defined 'thump' then a grunt - the notebook hitting the ground sprung open to a page of all his thoughts about the elder.

"What!" he chuckled nervously "Kevin? Attractive? Just because he's got flowing black hair that I love so much doesn't mean…" Ben abruptly stopped while feeling a heat flash over his cheeks. Gwen - without saying a single word - let a devious grin creep across her face.

_Jackpot; we have a winner_ she thought staring at the brunet and the reddish pink crest of his cheeks flowing almost as far as to his ears.

"Gwen! I'm begging you…" Ben stammered lacing his fingers together while walking on his knees to Gwen "…please, please, please don't tell him I said that, I mean, you know…I value my life and physical well being"

"Don't worry Ben, _I'm_ not going to tell him anything…"

_X_

The car ride remained silent; a thick tension hung between Kevin driving, Ben in the front seat and Gwen in the back. After what seemed an eternity, Gwen finally broke the silent state.

"So, Kevin, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Ben?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Of course you do, remember what _we_ discussed…_about_…"

"I have nothing to say!"

Another round of silence fell upon them. Gwen gave thought to the idea of grabbing the boys heads and knocking some sense into them; Kevin wanted to stop the car and leave her standing on the side of the road; Ben simply glanced between his cousin and friend.

"Kev, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yup"

"Just say what you need to already so we can get this over with!" a shrill grunting chirp came from the back.

"Just mind your damn business…"

"Kevin, what's going on, is there something I should know?" the brunet only added to the verbal confusion.

"Tell him Kevin, go ahead, do it"

"Kevin?"

"I LOVE YOU BEN!" Kevin shouted slamming his hand against the wheel. The hum of the engine was the only sound. Gwen tried hard to stifle the giggles; Kevin tightening his jaw while keeping focus on the road; Ben stared at him with large round eyes and a gaping jaw. Everything was in the open now.

"You…you what?" Ben stammered finally coming back to reality enough to draw a lone breath.

"I said I love you, Ben" Kevin tightened his grip on the wheel.

It was a sudden transition as the car skid to a halt on the side of the road. Kevin slid the gear selector into park before turning to meet Ben face to face. "I can't explain it. Every time I see you I can't help but feel this weird feeling in my guts, it's kind of like an urge to ralph but that's not quite the feeling. You've got me in a trance that I can't break free from"

Before Kevin or Gwen knew it, Ben leaned I locking lips with the elder. Several moments passed as they remained as such - Gwen doing everything humanly possible to keep from screaming her lungs out.

"It's okay, I love you too…" Ben blushed - his entire face turning crimson red as he broke off.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't take credit for anything…everything belongs to it's respective owners.

**WARNING:  
WARNING:** **Ben X Kevin**; if you're not into it, back out before you read anything past this point.  
**WARNING:**

Now, for the rest of us, LET THE BEVIN GETTING IT ON COMMENCE…

* * *

It has been a long while now since the first night Kevin and Ben confessed their love for the other. Every passing day was marked by deeper and deeper attachments that neither could explain or avoid. As one aspect of their relationship blossomed, another raged as a wild-fire in the night.

The evening was unusually cool as Ben and Kevin walked side by side at the pier. Their night which was not like most had gone fairly smooth, there was dinner, a movie and now a side activity that both enjoyed; whether Kevin admitted it or not, their unofficial date was getting better as the night progressed.

"Ben?" Kevin asked drawing the younger's attention, almost instantly Ben turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"We'd better get going…it's getting pretty late"

"Why?" Ben could only ask with a confused glare "My folks are out of town, it's Friday, there's no alien activity, Gwen's shopping with Julie…_pweeze Kev…pwetty pweeze_"

"Ben…no, not that, not the…" was all Kevin could utter before Ben's face turned from confusion to the biggest puppy dog pout he could muster without cracking up. Kevin tightened his jaw as he stared at the younger, part of him wanted to smack that pout off Bens face, another part wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Either way he went on the decision, he knew he couldn't resist the pout. _Damn it Ben, stop being so cute!_ "Okay, all right, fine. Just stop doing that already!"

"You know you can't refuse it…I'm downright cute…"

That moment Ben threw his arms out and leaned in only to find Kevin holding his arm straight out - his hand pressing hard against Ben's forehead, a look of 'later' in his eyes.

_Every single time I want to he shuts me down…why can't you just do it_? Ben thought to himself trying not to make it obvious to Kevin what he thought.

Two hours later they found themselves walking to Kevin's car, Ben doing everything possible to get closer while Kevin did everything possible to keep it from happening.

"Look Kevin…" Ben pointed to a couple vastly older than Max and Verdona "…they've been together for such a long time and they still love each other just as they did the day they met. That's what I want Kev, I want us to grow old together like that"

"Of course they've been together for a long time, they're both senile and hard of hearing…" his cackling and devious grin caused Ben to give him a low forced look.

"And their not afraid to show just how much they love each other" Ben couldn't help but comment at the elderly couple sharing glances and gestures of affection. Even without looking, Ben could tell Kevin was making a sourly twisted face.

_X_

"Hun. Nga. Ah…"Ben and Kevin muttered deep passionate moans of pleasure as they tried breaking off from the lip-lock to gasp for air.

The softness of the sheets and comforter; the way the pillows felt like massive marshmallows; the way Ben's hair had the scent of strawberry shampoo, nothing mattered as they rolled over the other until both came crashing down upon the floor - a length of sheet stretching between them and the bed. Even then they still kept at it.

"Service me Kevin! Give me an alignment!" Ben howled out clutching Kevin tighter.

"Let me gap your spark plug first!" the elder retorted slipping his hand down the younger's pants past the waist band to places that should remain unsaid. This action was soon rewarded by Ben shrieking _I need a tune up, Kevin, give me a tune up!_

_Ugh… _Kevin grunted sitting up and wincing as the aches overwhelmed him _…that must be some kind of record_ he thought taking a look around to find two night stands and two lamps toppled and laying on their sides, the bedding strewn around the entire room, the bed sitting far away from where it should be and Ben nowhere to be found. Even the curtains that normally covered the window were crumpled on the floor - the metal rod bent in half with one end still in it's place and the other resting on the carpet. At first glance, the room looked like it was used for wrestling practice…only _they_ knew differently.

Ben closed the fridge door and turned to sit at a small table, in his hand a glass of juice remained half full. Alone in the silent stillness his thoughts returned to last night and all the ah…'exercise' and how it was starting to bother him to sit down or even walk normally. Even now he pondered of he was actually limber enough to do even half of what he did last night.

Slowly a new thought crossed his mind. He could see it clearly, the elderly couple walking arm in arm at the pier; that's what he wanted, to be a public display for all to see. Yet anytime he mentioned it to Kevin, the elder would smirk and give some lame excuse.

"You are a freaky little demon, you know that, right?" Kevin snickered rubbing his shoulder while sitting across from Ben at the table. A faint but evident tint of pinkish red crept across the younger's face accenting the highlights of his natural skin tones.

"Kevin?" Ben asked before taking a sip of juice "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do, I love you more than my car"

"Then why do you want to keep it a secret?" hearing this Kevin straightened up while drawing a deep breath. Perfect; both knew Ben just ran Kevin straight into a corner with nowhere to go. "Just tell me the truth, why keep it in the dark?"

An awkward moment of silence fell upon them as Kevin fidgeted ever so slightly with Ben glaring at him with relentless toxic green eyes. Ben waited patiently taking another gulp of juice.

"Truth…" Kevin sighed "…truth is, I've got a reputation of being a bad-boy to keep. And if I'm seen loving another boy in public, then it's lights out, game over, close the curtains, grab the hook, good night folks. I'd be the laughing stock of Bellwood"

"Oh…" Ben looked down then away; most would say that Ben was disappointed, Kevin would say that he was heart broken at the notion of not being able to show affection in public. "So I'm some kind of trophy? Nothing more than a notch on your bedpost?"

"No, Ben, you're more than that. You are my sun and moon, you are the smell of rain in the air, scent of freshly cut grass, you're everything to me…you make me feel ALIVE"

_X_

"I just don't understand him, Gwen, I really don't" Ben mumbled as they sat at a small table at Mr. Smoothie.

"Ben…" she reached out tapping his wrist "…there's a lot of things nobody understands about him. He's just one of those people that are nothing more than a walking paradox"

"I know! I mean I know he loves me, he's proven it on several occasions like two weeks ago when we went to the lake and he….anyway, why is it so hard for him to do anything in public?"

"Because he's a macho jerk hung up on his stupid masculine morals…" she silenced herself as a roaring engine rumbled into the parking lot. "…speaking of Casanova" she rolled her eyes while Ben hung his head low already anticipating the fireworks that were lit and ready to launch.

Hearing his name called out, Ben looked back to find Kevin waving him over.

"I know, I know, two feet at all times…" Ben huffed with a pout as he sat on the hood of the car with Kevin looming over him. That very moment, Ben caught a look in Kevin's eyes; he knew that look well, he knew Kevin was up to something devious.

"Looks like we've got some storms coming in over the horizon" Kevin made small talk doing everything he could to throw Ben off the trail of what he had planned. "Would be a nice night to stay home and watch a movie or something"

"Or something…" Ben repeated sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Ben, look. I've been thinking about what we were discussing earlier, and I just want you to know…"

It was the last thing the brunet heard before the raven haired teen lunged for him. Everything came to a complete standstill; dozens of pairs of eyes stared at the sight of Kevin locking lips with Ben. Ben was absolutely bewildered but gave into it as he wrapped his arms around Kevin - their tongues exploring every crevice of the others mouth.

Silence. The fireworks had been launched and there was no stopping it now. Gwen blinked rapidly thinking it was an illusion. After a few short moments of pleasurable groans Kevin broke off and turned to everyone still staring dumbfounded while Ben fluttered his shirt from the heat wave.

"That's right. I did just do that…" Kevin bellowed loud enough for everyone to hear "…and that's because I'm a man with guts enough to do it. If anyone's got anything to say about it, meet me at the old factory, I'll set you straight!" he raised his fisted hand high enough for all to see before returning his focus on Ben. In plain view, Kevin toppled Ben until they both were curved against the hood of the car before going another round of squid like entangling.

Even as Gwen stood beside them, they paid no attention to anything.

"Will you two get a room already?"

It was only then that Ben and Kevin stopped, looked to each other then to Gwen. One second they were on the hood, the very next second both darted to their sides of the car - Ben shouting "Go, go, go, I can't wait!"

"Me and my big mouth…" she grimaced as the car squealed it's tires against pavement.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Don't want to say it but I got's to…these places and characters aren't mine…except for the OC Jade - she's the only one I can lay claim to…even then it's questionable.

"THE NEW GIRL"

The day was like any other. The sun was shining, birds chirped, traffic could be heard in the distance. Ben; Gwen and Kevin stood around Kevin's car drinking smoothies - all three knowing that any second trouble would rear its ugly head. The were right…for the most part; none of them knew that such a normal day would turn into a rollercoaster.

"Kevin Levin?" a soft females voice rang out clearly from behind the trio; Kevin turned to find a young lady his age with tight black leather clothing with neon green accents; long black hair with green tips and a stance of authority stepping lightly towards the car; Ben and Gwen watched as Kevin's jaw dropped.

"Jade…" his voice dropped off as years past came back to him. He thought they would never see each other again years after they made their fateful decisions. For all he knew, she was nothing more than a long lost memory buried under years of experience. But that first split second he saw her, he knew she was back…in more ways than one.

"Kevin? Is that really you? Man, it's been a long time" Jade darted over throwing her arms around the raven haired teen

"Too long. I thought you were doing a dime trip in Up State"

"Bah! Early parole for good behavior"

AH-HEM! Ben growled with a low brow glare at Jade as Kevin instantly turned back.

"Oh. Yeah. Guys; this is Jade. We know each other from a few years back. Before the _three_ of us met in New York"

"A few years back? Kev…we were street rats together"

"But that was before…" Jade's look of _zip it_ silenced him right away. "Jade; that's Gwen Tennyson…" Gwen waved politely "…and Ben Tennyson"

Jade looked around in obvious thought "Tennyson; Tennyson; THE Benjamin Tennyson? With the Omnitrix?" hearing this Ben held up his left wrist to expose the watch device.

_X_

"I don't trust her. Something doesn't feel right" Ben paced the space of the living room as Gwen half-listen half-tuned him out "She comes up out of nowhere after years of being away and what's the first thing she does? All over him!" by now his pace increased until Gwen could no longer keep up with him. Gwen could take no more as she stood, griped Bens shoulders to keep him still and stared him eye to eye.

"Ben. They're obviously good friends that found each other after few years of being apart. I don't think there's any reason to think that he's going to completely ignore you for her…unless…" she paused momentarily to gather her thoughts when an idea fell upon her "…unless you're threatened by her"

"What? No way! Take that back!"

"Face it Ben; she's getting a little too friendly with your man and you can't handle it. I was right next to you when she first came up and I could see you wanted to smack her away and assert your position next to him"

"Wherever did you hear that? Point; I am no green eyed monster…" he trialed off as Gwen held a small mirror in front of him

"Green eyes; jealous; you don't want her around you man. Admit it."

"Just because my eyes are green…" hearing this Gwen released an aggravated growl ready to smack some sense into her cousin.

The door opened and closed; thundering boots clomping along. Gwen looked up relieved to see Kevin with arms crossed leaning against the archway.

"Kevin."

"'Sup?" his response was perfectly times to Gwen walking to him

"Kev, would you please tell Ben that Jade is just a friend and that she has absolutely no intention of stealing you away from him?" an awkward silence fell up on the trio as they stood motionless.

"I wouldn't be surprised; who could resist _this_?" yet another annoyed growl from Gwen very close to walking away - thoughts of a slamming door in her mind as Ben stared him with puppy dog eyes. Perhaps it were best if he didn't say anything at all but Kevin will always be Kevin no matter how old he gets.

"Kevin! This is one of those times when you have to be very clear about what you say. Does she mean anything to you?"

"She did. Years ago. But she got busted saving my sorry hide and we've never been the same again. Don't worry Benji…we're just friends; nothing more"

"See, there you go. Nothing to worry about"

"Something's still not right" Ben grumbled crossing his arms with a pout while looking away. Even without having the power to read minds, Kevin reached over bringing Ben into a tight hug.

"Come on Ben, stop being so jealous. You know that I would never, ever, two-time you…" with this, Kevin leaned down brushing his lips against the younger's while staring him with a glare of reassurance.

_X_

"Kevin…" Ben played with Kevin's raven hair as they snuggled under soft comforters smelling freshly washed.

"Yes my little Jade?" Busted. Kevin realized what escaped his lips no sooner than he uttered them. Ben suddenly sprang up with a death grip on the comforter keeping it to his chin while inching away "WHO!"

"Ben. I said Ben" he knew it was useless to argue now. Both knew very well what the elder spoke.

"THAT WASN'T WHAT YOU SAID! You were thinking about that Jade weren't you? Weren't you!" Bens eyes narrowed while sending ice fire bombs directly into Kevin's eyes.

"Ben; please, I…"

"Save it…" Ben's tone lowered into a saddened sigh "…until you figure out who's more important in your life; this garage is closed! His tone snapped as he scooted as far away from Kevin as he could. "Good night!"

Under the cloak of darkness Kevin clinched his eyes silently cursing everything.

_Why did I have to say that? Why did she have to come back into my life, why here, why now when I'm with Ben. Maybe if I just… _Hoping for a reprisal, he slid his hand until it made contact with warm soft skin; instantly Ben again shot up, this time with a right hook reared and ready to throw.

BAM!

"Ow…"

"Good night! Kevin!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Can't take credit…bla-bla-bla…I'm just borrowing the characters / show details

"You never did tell me how you got a black eye" Jade couldn't contain her snickering as Kevin rolled his eyes. Both enjoyed the others company at Mr. Smoothie with Ben and Gwen doing who knows what. On one hand if he told her the truth she would laugh at him for the rest of his life; on the other he could just stretch the truth while creatively avoiding just how it happened.

"Actually…" Kevin trailed off with yet another smirk "…Ben gave it to me; I was poking fun at his height and the next thing I know…"

"The Kevin I know wouldn't have a black eye without busted knuckles…he'd show signs of a good fight" she was completely right about it and he knew it.

"People change" his words had an air of finality to them. "So. Why are you here?"

"My folks think that being in the middle of nowhere would do me some good…make me a better person or something, especially after doing time. But once a street rat always a street rat, right?" Both stared blankly into the others eyes; before anyone knew it, they leaned in for a long kiss. In a flash memories of years lost came back in a tidal wave of raging hormones. - neither caring who was around to witness it. If they had; one of the two would have known Ben was coming around the corner of the building with a cup in hand.

CASPLAT. The cup dropped from Bens shaking hands; his jaw quivered as tears escaped his eyes silently showing how he felt. A mix of anger, spite, sadness and fear coursed through his veins to a heart that had been ripped clean out of his chest and stomped on before being kicked clear across the parking lot.

"Kevin…" was all he could muster; Kevin whipped around knowing he was in for it now.

"Ben…" Kevin's voice grew distant as Ben darted the way he came; behind the building his reflexes took over. Big Chill took flight as Kevin and Jade hopped into the car.

_Come on Ben, where are you going?_ Kevin pondered to himself while keeping his attention on not only the road and any dangers, but also on Ben / Big Chill flying out past city limits.

"Kevin, what's going on here?"

"Stay out of it!"

"Tell me, why did your friend just get so pissy and take off like that?"

"I said can it!" With this a silence fell upon the car as Kevin gripped the wheel and Jade looking around. "He's not just a friend, he my…"

"NO!" Jade shouted in hysterical disbelief.

"Yes"

_X_

_He lied and I believed him!_ Bens mind shouted as he perched midway up a cell-phone tower; ten stories separated him from the ground. _Far enough up to reach terminal velocity before… _a gust of wind snapped around him forcing his jacket to flutter.

"You've got a lot of balls Tennyson!" Ben glared down to find Kevin climbing with accuracy and speed to him. Ben turned to look away as Kevin reached the same metal rod he stood on "Only idiots climb towers like these…and usually only for one reason"

"Then I guess I am an idiot. 'Cause only an idiot would believe anything you say!" Ben snapped furiously while spacing his feet apart and taking his hand from a metal rail.

"Ben; please; you're the only one for me"

"Lies! All lies. I hope you have a good life together." Hearing this Kevin's jaw dropped as Ben inched away from him.

"Wait. I'm a jackass. Okay? But if you jump…" he trailed off gripping Bens wrist with a solid hold "…then I'm jumping right after you. I love you Ben; you're the only thing that matters to me. Even more than my car. I'll never be able to think of living without you" a lone tear escaped his eyes as Ben's glare softened. Ben closed his eyes; shook his head and snapped free of Kevin's grip; Kevin could only watch in horror as Ben leapt from the railing.

"BEN!" he yelled leaping after knowing there was only one possible outcome.

Time stood still; the world remained perfectly motionless. Kevin's entire life flashed before his eyes; all the negative actions; all the good times; even memories from too early in life to recall. What he noted the most was every moment of Ben…from the first moment they met; to becoming friends then enemies then friends and finally lovers. Then and only then Kevin realized he was too blinded by old friends to realize how he really felt about his one and only.

His heart raced as he closed his eyes knowing the end is here. If his mind remained functional for a few more seconds, he would have noticed talons gripping his shoulders.

_X_

"Kevin?" a soft angelic voice pierced the stillness; he slowly opened his eyes to blinding light and a heavenly figure.

"Grandma?"

"Guess again Levin" the being spoke putting Kevin at ease. Looking around Kevin realized he were on the ground with Jade at his car and Ben - turning human from Jetray - directly in front of him.

"Tennyson! I could very easily kill you right here and now but…" he trailed off wrapping his arms around Ben "…but I love you too much to do that"

"I love you too Kev'. Now I know just how much you do"

Jade watched with a sadistic glee; as long as she knew him, Kevin wasn't one to swing for the other team.

Just a few short moments later, Ben and Kevin got into Kevin's car with Jade standing at the drivers door - a look of dismay on her face.

"I'll see you around; you're just not the same Kevin I remember"

"That's because while you're living in the past, I've grown up and I'm living in the here and now with the future looking that much brighter. Right? Benji?"

"Right. A bright future" Ben managed to speak as Kevin started the car and put it in 'drive', Ben reached over slipping his hand over the elders as it remained on the gear selector.

"Hey, Ben?" she asked drawing the younger's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You take care of this lug-nut here, you're both lucky to have the other" hearing this, Ben nodded with a wide smile before tapping Kevin's hand.

_X_

That very night Ben re-opened the garage giving Kevin the red carpet treatment; their freaky circus like shenanigans seemed to bring the attention of the local police several times. One neighbor quoted as saying _"It sounds like a zoo full of wounded animals…"_

The next morning Gwen slowly opened the door to Bens room only to shut it closed right away; for Ben and Kevin lay in each others arms under the blankets strewn about - a few lamps toppled over and the bed placed awkwardly as the framework had long since buckled and snapped cleanly in half.

"I guess they made up…" she smiled while catching her breath from laughing too hard.

* * *

A/N: Interesting tid-bit; the next couple of days after this rollercoaster, both Ben and Kevin were physically sore from their ah 'bed time fun' ;)


End file.
